1. Technical Field
The invention relates to connectors.
2. Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-138775 discloses a connector having generally L-shaped first and second contacts that constitute a differential pair. The first and second contacts each include a contact portion, a first straight portion continuous with the contact portion, a second straight portion being continuous with the first straight portion and extending in a direction orthogonal to the first straight portion, and a tail continuous with the second straight portion. The first straight portion of the second contact has a larger length than the first straight portion of the first contact. A bent portion is provided in the middle of the first straight portion of the second contact to avoid interference with the second straight portion of the first contact. The second straight portion of the first contact has a larger length than the second straight portion of the second contact by the difference in length between the first straight portion of the second contact and the first straight portion of the first contact. With such a configuration, the overall length of the first contact is substantially the same as the overall length of the second contact, preventing occurrence of skew between the first and second contacts.